Love Story
by thedarklordslittledungeonbat
Summary: an adorable SNARRY/WOLFSTAR song fic. Severus is on Guard Duty a lot and when he can he sneaks back to Grimmauld Place to see Harry but then disaster strikes! (consider this a preview for my NaNoWriMo story) Severus S/Harry P Sirius B/Remus L ONE SHOT


Title: Love Story

Author: the-dark-lord's-little-bellyacher

Fandom: Harry Potter

Rating: T  
>Type: Romance, Angst, HurtComfort.

Characters: Severus Snape Harry Potter Fred and George Weasley, Hermione Granger, Draco, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin

Pairings: Snarry, Wolfstar

Universe: alternate

Summary: an adorable SNARRY/WOLFSTAR song fic.  
>Severus is on Guard Duty a lot and when he can he sneaks back to Grimmauld Place to see Harry but then disaster strikes!<p>

Disclaimer: the author is an amateur writer who has a learning disability and profound dyspraxia, she is writing only for herself and not for paid publication. If any of the contents of the story is offensive the author will explicitly warn her readers at the beginning of the story. In no way is the content which may or may not be offensive a reflection of the author as a person. While copyright for the fandom remains with its respective owners the author claims copyright for the idea for the story and this manuscript may not be copied in whole or in part without express written permission from the author.

Features some of the lyrics of Love Story by Taylor Swift.

Warnings: CONTAINS SLASH, VIOLENCE AND A SNAKE! CHARACTER BASHING (I HATE DUMBLEDORE! IF HE'S YOUR FAVOURITE CHARACTER DON'T READ THIS…)

Narrative viewpoint: shifting

Author's Note: consider this the practise draft of one of the most dramatic chapters in the story I will be writing for NaNoWriMo in November!

Remember – Sev is Draco's father

Love Story

Harry's *Point of View*

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
>I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run<br>You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
>It's a love story baby just say yes<p>

Our song… I'd been playing it on repeat for hours… I was going crazy missing Sev… he was on Guard Duty again. Part of his Hogwarts contract according to Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore… I didn't believe that though – I didn't want to believe it. If I believed it, it would mean that that horrible old man was putting Sev's life in danger with no consideration or concern… like he was an expendable pawn on the idiot's chess board.

I heard a low bark and the door opened. A big hairy black dog came into the room and lay on my bed beside me… he licked my nose…

"Hello Padfoot" I said.

He put his big paws on my shoulders… and rested his head on mine… that only made me cry again.

"I can't believe Dumbledore is making him do Guard Duty… after I asked him – no begged him not to… after I told him that Sev wasn't expendable…"

Padfoot vanished and became my godfather.

"Harry… Severus knows what he's doing and he wouldn't want you to worry…"  
>"He knows why I worry… Dumbledore sees him as expendable and you know it Sirius"<br>"yes unfortunately I do Harry…"

"What if…he doesn't survive?"  
>There were two simultaneous pops and Fred and George landed on my feet…<p>

"Hello you two…" I said and Sirius groaned

"Missing your bat Harry?"  
>I chuckled "yes I am… you'd better not let Severus hear you compare him to a bat though…"<p>

"We have a present for you…" said George

"We hope you like it" added Fred

George pulled a box from behind his back and handed it to me. It was decorated in silver paper with a green ribbon I opened it and inside was a plush bat with a cape and silky black hair.

"Thank you"

"Don't think we left you out Padfoot…" said Fred turning to Sirius. George handed him a box in scarlet paper with gold ribbon… inside was a plush wolf…

"Thank you"

I knew that the reason Sirius had come upstairs to see me was because he missed Remus who was also on guard duty with Sev, Lucius, and Arthur.

Severus's *Point of View*

We were in the Department of Mysteries; I heard footsteps behind me…

I turned round sharply…

"Albus…"

"Nagini… KILL!"

I had a bezoar in my pocket and as the colossal snake's jaws clamped around my wrist and ribs I stuffed the bezoar into my mouth and thought of Harry. The amulet on the chain round my neck did not work no matter how hard I squeezed it. The snake clamped her mammoth jaws round my throat and I knew no more…

Lucius's *Point of View*

The snake attacked Arthur – killing him in one huge bite, she came after Severus next. As soon as she moved to attack Remus my amulet activated. She smacked me with her gargantuan tail just as we portkeyed away and knocked my staff from my hand meaning that I was wandless… right before the portkey activated Remus lopped Nagini's head off…

Sirius's *Point of View*

The amulet round my neck burned harshly and I ran to the door…

Lucius was sitting on the step… he had Remus and Sev with him… and the body of Arthur Weasley.

"FRED, GEORGE, COME HERE, QUICK!" I yelled

"DRACO… FIRECALL POPPY AND ALERT ST MUNGO'S THEN GET HARRY!"

Harry's *Point of View*

"HARRY WAKE UP QUICK! DAD'S BEEN ATTACKED BY NAGINI HE'S DOWNSTAIRS… ONE OF THE AMULETS DIDN'T WORK BUT UNCLE LUCIUS USED HIS…" Draco yelled

I got out of bed and put my glasses on… followed by my very cool batman robe and slippers. I ran downstairs and found Poppy levitating Sev to the couch in the living room. Bellatrix saw Arthur, screamed, pressed a stubby finger to the tattoo on her wrist and promptly fainted.

"He managed to use his emergency bezoar… thank heavens" said Poppy "but he's not out of danger yet."

Feeling red hot anger coursing through me, I grabbed Sev's hand and held it tightly

"You will not leave me… you promised me that you wouldn't!" I said. I repeated this mantra until exhaustion took over and I fell asleep next to Sev… still holding his hand.

Hermione's *Point of View*

Lucius was unscathed apart from one thing… he had lost his wand. When Tom arrived, he healed Remus and helped Poppy with Sev. There was nothing we could do for Arthur… the only thing we could do was gather his children – the ones he had not disowned (Fred, George, Charlie and Ginny) and let them make peace with their father's death…

Bellatrix's *Point of View*

I decided enough was enough… Severus and Harry would adopt the kids – or Lucius would. Someone would be there for them – I brewed a double strength Draught of Living Death – with twice the belladonna in it. I drank it down and followed it with Fire-Whiskey. I had suffered so much… being forced to marry Rodolphus by my mother, the abuse, his use of Avada Maxima on me – the resulting barrenness and my near death

Severus's *Point of View*

I was extremely comfortable… wherever I was. I hadn't opened my eyes since the snake attacked me. I could sense someone sitting beside me. Someone important… my Harry. I felt him lean in to kiss my forehead and he whispered "I will never give up on you Sev"

Poppy's *Point of View*

Severus opened his eyes just as Harry uttered the words 'I will never give up on you Sev'.

He immediately tried to sit up. Harry steadied him.

"Don't try to talk yet Sev – the snake did a number on your throat – you will get your voice back but… not yet… you're going to needs speech therapy… in the meantime – you can use this"

Severus's *Point of View*

"What happened?" I wrote

"Dumbledore double crossed us"

"I thought that would happen – which is why I took the bezoar with me"

Tom's *Point of View*

I received Bella's summons and apparated back to Grimmauld Place… Harry told me everything and I went to find Bellatrix… I was too late to save her – she had brewed double-strength Draught of Living Death and taken her own life when she heard that Arthur had been slaughtered by that damned snake

The magical post mortem examination that Poppy and I carried out revealed that someone had used Sectumsempra and Avada Maxima on Arthur…

I went straight to Hogwarts… I told Minerva everything… she pulled me into her arms… just as Albus walked in…

Minerva's *Point of View*

Albus was furious to find that I had broken the Imperius curse yet again… he used the Cruciatus curse on both Tom and I and then he summoned his goons and he and they hit me with several stunning spells to the chest…

Tom's *Point of View*

Minerva was thrown backwards with the sheer force of the magic used against her she hit the wall and slid down unconscious. The rest of the Order of the League of Shadows arrived and took out the goon squad… I had one clean shot at Dumbledore… I cast a magic binding charm, a castration curse and then I bound him up in ropes and sent him to Azkaban. I grabbed Minerva and apparated her to safety

"We're going to have to go to Malfoy Manor and lay low there for a while… Dumbledore has one horcrux left. I sent him to Azkaban. Until he breaks out and comes after Harry there's nothing we can do. Harry is the last Horcrux"

Severus's *Point of View*

"Don't worry Sev if Tom is right I will be fine… it is just the piece of his soul that he'll kill… the one he didn't know about" Harry told me…

Three months later, the battle came…

To Be Continued...

AN: all will be explained properly in November.  
>P.S. I will have the next chapter of The Metatron's Mission up very soon.<p> 


End file.
